The One Where Regina Mills Gets High - Traduction de MissaSissa
by EvilChachouuu
Summary: Il y a un secret au cœur de Storybrooke. Pendant une leçon de magie qui tourne mal, Regina découvre quel est ce secret. Emma se retrouve à devoir prendre soin d'elle. #SWANQUEEN


Bonjouuuur! Je vous présente aujourd'hui un OS plutôt inattendu puisque ça m'a prit de le traduire sur un coup de tête. Je m'embraque souvent sur plusieurs projets en même temps et en général rien n'avance bien vite mais vous êtes de petits chanceux sur ce coup là car je l'ai terminé assez rapidement!

Je le trouve assez drôle alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai pris pour le traduire!

Cette oeuvre est le fruit de l'imagination de la talentueuse Missa_Sissa, je ne suis que la humble traductrice.

/!\ LA DROGUE C'EST DANGEREUX! C'est drôle dans cette histoire mais ces merdes font des ravages, s'il vous plait, n'en consommez pas.

Je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture!

* * *

**The One Where Regina Mills Gets High**

Emma hésita alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser le cercueil pour accéder au caveau de Regina. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle était en retard pour ses leçons de magie cette semaine, et elle allait sûrement se faire sermonner encore une fois, en plus de leçons supplémentaires. Regina avait ce don pour qu'Emma se sente comme une enfant, et pas d'une manière positive.

Cette femme se trouvait être tellement tendue, et s'il n'y avait pas ces jupes serrées qu'elle portait chaque jour, Emma aurait pu penser qu'elle avait un balai dans le cul. Mais cette fois, Emma était préparée. Leroy lui devait une faveur, et il s'avérait que lui et les autres nains avaient une petite affaire secrète pour se faire un peu plus d'argent.

Et par secrète, on entend par là que tout le monde était au courant sauf Regina. Si la maire venait à découvrir la plante verte circulant dans la ville, la sentence serait terrible. Elle blâmerait certainement Emma, puisqu'elle est la shériff de la ville et que la marie-jeanne est interdite par la loi.

Mais Emma se fichait de la consommation de cette drogue. Elle se disait que la nicotine était bien pire après tout, et au moins ce n'était aussi nocif que les autres drogues puissantes existantes. Cela gardait tout le monde de bonne humeur, même si Emma devait bien avouer que le train de vie en ville avait bien ralenti.

Regina l'avait remarqué aussi, mais elle était assez naïve pour penser que les yeux rouges et les mouvements mollassons étaient dus aux allergies.

"_Le pauvre Henry a des allergies depuis des semaines, et l'antihistaminique que je lui ai donné ne l'a même pas soulagé._" Lui avait dit Regina un jour.

Peu après cela, Emma avait attrapé Henry et Violet en train de partager un space cookie. Puis elle avait confisqué l'herbe et engueulé Leroy pour son irresponsabilité. Si Regina venait à découvrir que Henry avait essayé la marijuana, Emma se ferait trucider sur place.

\- _T'es en retard._ Dit Regina alors qu'Emma descendait les escaliers. Alors même qu'elle faisait dos à la jeune femme, Emma pouvait déjà deviner qu'elle était remontée.

\- _Ouais, désolée. Je ne me sentais pas très bien._ Mentit Emma.

\- _Ça ne ramènera pas les vingts minutes que j'ai perdues et que j'aurais pu utiliser pour faire quelque chose d'utile, Emma. _

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et prit place sur un siège. Elle grignota un morceau de son calmant comestible en attendant qu'elle finisse sa tirade.

Regina se tourna vers elle et la regarda de la tête aux pieds. Emma ronchonna dans sa tête. Regina ne lui avait encore rien appris d'utile, comme allumer et éteindre la lumière en un mouvement de la main ou un sort pour dégeler sa voiture en quelques secondes. Elle l'avait juste obligée à lire ces textes dans un langage qu'elle ne comprenait à peine.

\- _Ces allergies te prennent encore?_ Lui demanda Regina en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- _Hmm?_ Dit-elle distraitement. _Oh, ouais. Le printemps est vraiment un enfoiré._ Répondit-elle alors.

\- _J'ai moi-même la gorge qui me démange un peu. Je nous ai apporté du thé._ Dit Regina avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle tendait un thermos à la blonde. _Quoique je ne devrais pas être si gentille puisque tu ne prends visiblement pas mes leçons au sérieux. _

\- _Non, non, je les prends au sérieux. Vraiment. C'est juste que je ne veux pas passer mon temps à lire. Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose d'amusant? Comme transformer l'eau en vin ou faire un bonhomme de neige qui parle? _

\- _Même si c'était possible, Miss Swan, tu es très loin d'être prête pour pratiquer cette magie. _Dit Regina.

\- J_e suis plus que prête! On a vaincu le Chernabog et ce monstre en marshmallow. _Argumenta Emma.

\- _C'était des situations extrêmes. Pour comprendre entièrement cet art, tu dois commencer depuis le tout début et apprendre progressivement, pas seulement te reposer sur tes instincts. Maintenant, récite-moi ça. _

Emma prit furtivement un bout du brownie se trouvant dans sa poche avant d'essayer de lire la langue. Les couleurs vives de l'autre côté étaient vraiment distrayantes, tout comme l'était Regina elle-même. Même en étant stone, Regina restait sa distraction principale.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, la maire était la femme la plus sexy de la ville. Et peut-être même la plus sexy tout court. Mais non, c'était un mensonge. **Emma** était la plus sexy. Elle se marierait avec elle-même si elle le pouvait. Est-ce que c'était même légal? C'était la shériff de la ville, elle pouvait rendre cela légal. En voilà une merveilleuse idée! Elle pourrait partir en lune de miel à Paris ...

\- _Miss Swan. Emma!_ Regina claqua des doigts devant les yeux de la blonde. Emma sortit de sa torpeur.

\- _Mm?_

\- _Je vais arrêter de t'apprendre si tu continues de m'ignorer comme ça. _Dit Regina, ses yeux transperçant Emma comme s'ils pouvaient voir son âme.

\- _Non, ça va. Où en étions-nous? _

\- _Tu es supposée me donner les 5 origines de la magie elfique._ Répondit Regina.

Emma se creusa l'esprit mais rien ne lui vint.

\- _Je-je ne m'en souviens pas._ Avoua-t-elle, obtenant un grognement de l'autre femme.

\- _Très bien, retourne à la page. Et étudie-la. Ne te contente pas de la mémoriser._ Regina se leva et se dirigea vers son coffre.

\- _Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose d'un peu manuel? J'ai moi-aussi utilisé la magie au Pays Imaginaire, tu sais. _Bouda Emma.

\- _Okay. Regina s'approcha avec une petite bougie dans la main. Si tu peux l'allumer, je t'enseignerai quelque chose qui nécessite tes mains. _

Aussitôt que la brune tourna la tête, Emma prit une autre bouchée de son brownie. La magie la rendait toujours nerveuse. C'était si imprévisible, surtout quand c'était elle qui en faisait usage. Le fait qu'elle bénéficiait d'une professeure aussi stricte ne l'aidait pas non plus.

Elle respira profondément, leva les mains et visa la bougie.

**Pour illuminer la bougie, tu dois devenir la bougie. **

Mais au dernier moment, un éclair d'une lumière éblouissante derrière Regina attira son regard. La magie s'échappa du bout de ses doigts et Regina s'écarta rapidement pour ne pas se faire calciner. La flamme toucha la source de lumière: le miroir du maire. En un instant, l'objet décoratif fut carbonisé, des morceaux de verres chromés tombant du cadre et atterrissant sur le sol en pierres avec un fracas reproduit par l'écho.

\- _C'était mon miroir préféré._ Dit la brune d'un ton calme et horrifié.

Emma baissa lentement les bras, sa main droite se faufilant dans sa poche pour en sortir le sachet zippé. Elle n'allait plus se contraindre pour se cacher. Car Regina allait certainement lui botter le cul maintenant.

\- _Regina, je- je suis vraiment désolée. J'essayais de me concentrer, j'essayais vraiment …_ Dit tristement la blonde. Elle n'était pas **si**désolée, sachant que Regina avait 'accidentellement' fait tomber le téléphone d'Emma dans une flaque la semaine dernière et l'avait complètement grillé, mais elle savait que c'était mieux que de ne pas s'excuser du tout.

\- _C'est pas grave. Tu apprends. Il y aura quelques heurts et échecs mais c'est pas grave car tu en tireras des leçons. Je vais juste … te laisser une chance et remplacer ce miroir unique que mon père m'avait offert comme présent de mariage._ Dit Regina.

Emma dévorait sa nourriture pour s'empêcher de parler. Ce n'est pas possible de faire une overdose avec de la marijuana, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, peu importe. Regina trouverait bien un moyen de la ramener si c'était le cas.

\- _Es-tu sérieusement en train de manger là ? Tu es supposée être en train d'étudier. _Dit l'ancienne Méchante Reine avec un regard indigné.

\- _Je ne peux pas travailler le ventre vide._ Marmonna Emma avec un haussement d'épaules.

Regina soupira et ferma le livre se trouvant devant elles avant de conjurer un balai dans ses mains.

\- _Alors tu nous feras une faveur à toutes les deux en allant nous chercher à manger pendant que je nettoie ça. _

Emma hocha la tête et se leva pour partir. L'espace d'un instant, elle ressentit le besoin d'enlacer la brune. Regina était juste si … **parfaite**. Ses yeux magnifiques, son corps, ses cheveux, la cicatrice sur sa lèvre, la façon dont son nez se retroussait lorsqu'elle riait, et la veine sur son front qui ressortait lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Même la façon qu'elle avait de rendre Emma complètement folle était parfaite.

Seigneur, Emma voudrait la frapper au visage pour ça. Puis peut-être l'embrasser pour qu'elle se sente mieux et offrir une session de sexe pour faire la paix.

Wow. Ça allait beaucoup trop loin. Elle avait vraiment besoin de nourriture dans son système avant de commencer à halluciner.

Heureusement, leurs commandes étaient prêtes et attendaient grâce à Ruby qui savait à quel point Emma était affamée ces derniers temps.

Quand Emma retourna au caveau, le bourdonnement commençait à s'estomper. C'était une bonne chose ça aussi, puisqu'elle n'était pas préparée pour la surprise qui l'attendait.

Son sachet zippé rempli de ses minis brownies spéciaux était maintenant à moitié vide, et à en juger par les mains du maire pleines de chocolat, elle était bien la coupable.

\- _Enfin, t'es revenue. Je meurs de faim !_ Grogna Regina et attrapa le sac de nourriture à emporter se trouvant dans les mains de la blonde.

Emma chercha dans les yeux de l'autre femme un quelconque signe d'emprise. Pas encore, mais elle la sentira définitivement très bientôt. Et Emma sera sûrement licenciée juste après que la maire lui aura botté le cul.

Regina se rua sur le contenu du sac tel un animal enragé, arrachant les emballages jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve les frites au front du sac.

\- _Ouiiiiiii._ Gémit-elle en en engouffrant toute une poignée dans sa bouche.

Oh, ça sentait pas bon. Ça sentait pas bon du tout.

\- _Regina, combien de brownies as-tu mangé ?_ Demanda Emma en s'asseyant doucement en face d'elle.

\- _Je t'apprends la magie, le moins que tu puisses faire c'est partager ta nourriture._ Marmonna Regina avec la bouche pleine de frites.

Emma se pencha en avant dans sa chaise, essayant d'attirer l'attention de l'autre femme.

\- _Regina, combien en as-tu mangé ?_ Répéta-t-elle.

La brune releva finalement les yeux de son repas.

\- _Pourquoi ? _

Emma gigota sur sa chaise, soudainement à court de mots. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir, elle pourrait la ramener chez elle, la mettre au lit et la convaincre que ce serait un sort qui aurait mal tourné. Regina était si naïve lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses modernes, elle ne saurait jamais la véritable raison. Peut-être qu'Emma pourrait tenter une potion pour la mémoire juste au cas où.

D'un autre côté, si elle mentait et que Regina venait à découvrir la vérité, elle ne finirait jamais d'en entendre parler. Emma pourrait dire adieu aux leçons de magie. Les soirées films avec Henry seraient jetées aux oubliettes, et Emma redeviendrait une étrangère aux yeux de la femme qu'elle considérait aujourd'hui comme sa meilleure amie.

Mais c'était un risque qu'elle allait devoir prendre.

\- _Ce sont des brownies à la marijuana._ Répondit-elle.

\- _**Quoi ?!**_Cria Regina. Elle semblait sur le point de devenir malade. Ou de s'évanouir. _Tu m'as donné de la drogue ?!_

Emma leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- _**Techniquement**__, c'est ma drogue. Tu me les as pris. _

Regina se saisit la poitrine, respirant anarchiquement alors que ses yeux faisaient frénétiquement le tour de la pièce.

\- _Oh mon Dieu. Je vais mourir. Et voilà, c'est fini pour moi. J'ai survécu à la foule en colère et des tentatives d'assassinat, et c'est comme ça que mon histoire va se terminer. _

Emma se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rire. Elle pouvait maintenant affirmer que la drogue commençait à faire son effet sur la femme, et elle comprenait bien que cela pouvait être dur pour quelqu'un comme Regina. Bon sang, lors de sa première fois elle était convaincue que la tasse ébréchée de Belle essayait de contrôler son esprit. Elle avait plané grave.

\- _Regina, ça va aller. Combien en as-tu mangé ?_ Redemanda Emma.

\- _Quoi ? Je- euh- peut-être trois ou quatre. Mais ils étaient petits et tu as mis une éternité pour revenir avec le déjeuner._ Les yeux de Regina se stabilisaient enfin sur la blonde. _Quelle irresponsabilité, Miss Swan ! Je pense que notre ville espère mieux de sa shériff !_

Emma mangea la moitié d'un brownie avant d'aspirer dans son milkshake. Elle allait juste devoir laisser Regina fulminer pour un moment avant que les brownies puissent procurer leur effet apaisant.

\- _Désolée de te l'apprendre, Regina, mais pratiquement tout le monde en ville en consomme. Même Granny. Alors, ces 'allergies' par lesquelles tu es obsédée ne sont pas si graves que tu le penses. Tout va bien se passer, je vais rester ici avec toi. _Rassura Emma.

Regina hocha doucement la tête, semblant se détendre un peu.

\- _O-okay. Peut-être qu'on devrait retourner chez moi avant que ces brownies fassent effet. _

Emma se leva et attrapa instinctivement Regina par la main alors que la femme la lui tendait aveuglément.

\- _Mais ne crois pas être sortie d'affaire, Miss Swan. Nous allons avoir une longue discussion et un conseil municipal une fois que cet épisode sera terminé. _Grogna Regina.

Emma se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Regina et s'agripper fermement pour que la brune les téléporte jusqu'au manoir. Regina semblait aller bien au début elle s'était servie un verre d'eau et changée pour une tenue plus confortable à porter.

Emma avait commencé à préparer un sandwich au fromage, puisque Regina avait mangé une grande partie de leur déjeuner. Elle ressentait le brouillard, mais elle essayait de garder le contrôle pour pouvoir surveiller Regina.

\- _Emma ?_ Chuchota Regina avec les mains autour de sa bouche comme si elle disait un secret. Emma regarda en direction de la brune, remarquant que son regard aiguisé était devenu rouge et vitreux. Elle était définitivement sous emprise maintenant.

\- _Oui, Gina ?_ Répondit-elle en utilisant ce surnom que Regina détestait tant. Quoique bizarrement, elle avait donné l'autorisation à Emma de l'utiliser, mais seulement après avoir déclarer qu'elle était la seule et unique personne à pouvoir le faire. C'était l'un des avantages de leur nouvelle relation de meilleures amies.

\- _Je peux la sentir. Ma langue !_ S'étonna Regina en mettant ses doigts dans sa bouche pour la toucher.

Emma ricana et continua la préparation de son sandwich.

\- _C'est bien._

\- _T'es sûre que j'en ai pas mangé de trop ? Je sens que mon visage est tout engourdi._ Dit la brune avec un gémissement plaintif.

Emma se tourna vers la brune et se saisit de ses mains pour les serrer gentiment.

\- _Tu ne vas pas mourir, Regina. Et si t'allais regarder Cartoon Network ? J'ai entendu qu'ils repassaient des dessins animés des années 90 ce week-end. _

Regina se laissa tomber disgracieusement sur une chaise et posa sa tête sur la table.

\- _Est-ce que tu t'es déjà regardée dans un miroir sans te reconnaître ? Dans le sens où c'est vraiment étrange de savoir que tu regardes cette personne mais que cette personne c'est __**toi**__, tu vois ? _

Qui aurait cru que la maire pouvait être si philosophique ? Même s'il était vrai que la weed avait tendance à rendre les gens comme ça.

\- _Mais peut-être … peut-être qu'on ne regarde pas du tout dans un miroir. Peut-être qu'on regarde à travers une fenêtre, et cette fenêtre avec l'autre personne qui ce tient derrière est en fait un portail !_ Regina se redressa sur la chaise avec un sourie excité collé sur son visage. _Tout prend son sens maintenant !_

Emma arbora un sourire moqueur quand elle coupa le sandwich en deux, sachant que Regina en voudrait. Assurément, la brune s'arracha la moitié de son assiette, la langue pendue pour attraper le fromage dégoulinant du pain.

\- _Peut-être que tout n'est qu'une illusion. Pour ce qu'on en sait, on pourrait être dans un profond sommeil là. Ou bien même mortes. Et on ne peut pas avancer parce qu'on ne sait même pas qu'on est mortes._ Reprit Emma pour relancer Regina. Elle allait profiter et s'amuser avec elle au maximum avant qu'elle ne redevienne normale.

Le sandwich glissa des mains de Regina alors qu'elle regardait Emma avec des yeux larges comme des soucoupes. C'était comme si la blonde avait découvert un remède contre le cancer ou avait prouvé que les extra-terrestres existaient pour de vrai. Cette réaction provoqua une chaleur et un fourmillement à l'intérieur d'Emma. Habituellement, Regina la regardait comme une enfant indisciplinée ou la traitait comme si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle était en train de parler. Maintenant, Emma était la personne la plus intelligente au monde, à ses yeux.

Un large sourire s'étira sur le visage Regina.

\- _Donc, si on est mortes, il n'y aura aucune conséquence. Pas vrai ?_

Emma répondit en haussant les épaules. Elle planait déjà trop haut pour pouvoir répondre à ce genre de question. Ce qui la surprit, en revanche, fut Regina qui se jeta par-dessus la table et provoqua la collision de leurs lèvres, ses ongles peints en noirs s'agrippant à la veste en cuir de la blonde pour une proximité réduite.

Emma ne résista pas elle inhala le parfum de Regina qui pressait une langue inquisitrice contre ses lèvres, demandant la permission d'entrer. La main droite de la brune serpenta jusqu'à sa nuque pour la maintenir contre elle. C'était trop parfait. C'était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé, et bien plus encore.

Regina lui chevauchait les jambes maintenant, des mèches noires les cachaient, ayant l'effet d'un rideau de chaque côté de leurs visages alors que leurs langues dansaient et se découvraient au sein de leurs bouches. Emma laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise quand elle sentit la main libre de Regina se glisser sous sa veste pour prendre son sein en coupe.

C'était incroyable, et magique, et plein d'envie, et … **mal**.

Emma repoussa Regina et retira le rouge à lèvre qui devait maintenant colorer ses tendres lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas profiter de la femme dans cet état elle savait que Regina n'oserait jamais faire quelque chose comme cela avec les idées claires. Regina ne le comprit pas à la place, elle se plongea en avant encore une fois et apposa ses chaudes lèvres sur le cou de la blonde. Elle mordilla et suça jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se mette à pousser de petit gémissements et incline la tête en arrière en se perdant dans les sensations procurées.

\- _Regina, il faut qu'on arrête._ Haleta-t-elle quand elle sentit le chatouillement familier dans son entre-jambe.

Regina se recula un instant.

\- _Quoi ? C'est évident qu'on le veut toutes les deux. _

Emma poussa le buste de Regina qui commençait à repartir à la charge.

\- _Comment tu peux savoir que j'en ai envie ? _

\- _Ton corps est très réactif. _Susurra-t-elle en pinçant un téton durci entre deux doigts.

Emma réprima un cri de plaisir.

\- _Je t'en prie, arrête. _Supplia-t-elle, même si au fond d'elle, elle pensait tout à fait le contraire.

Regina soupira et descendit de ses jambes. À la grande surprise d'Emma, elle mangea un autre brownie entier en moins de cinq secondes. Après avoir terminé le sien, la brune en tendit un à son amie.

Emma s'envoya la gourmandise dans la bouche et l'avala d'un trait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas coucher avec ou bien toucher Regina qu'elle se sentait prête à redescendre.

\- _Eh bien, vas-tu au moins regarder des dessins animés avec moi même si tu ne veux pas me rouler des pelles ?_ Demanda la maire en ouvrant le placard pour attraper une boite de céréales Captain Crunch. Emma sourit et hocha la tête. Elle appréciait la compagnie de Regina, même si elle pouvait se comporter comme une garce.

\- _Oh, Henry était obsédé par cette émission quand il était petit._ Grommela Regina quand un spectacle du groupe australien The Wiggles chantant des chansons pour enfants apparut à l'écran. Aucune des deux ne bougea pour changer la chaîne alors qu'elles étaient emmitouflées sous une large couverture, les jambes se touchaient et chacune envahissait l'espace personnel de l'autre.

Une grenouille dansant avec un chapeau fit son apparition sur un fond multicolore, et les deux femmes perdirent le fil de leur pensées en la regardant.

\- _C'est inapproprié … pour des enfants._ Commenta Emma. Regina regardait l'écran d'un air absent avec la bouche ouverte à gober des mouches.

Finalement, Regina s'exprima.

\- _Tu veux savoir quelque chose ? J'étais le cinquième membre de ce groupe. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont plus que quatre maintenant. _

\- _C'est pour ça que t'es devenue maire ? Tu t'es enrichie en faisant ce spectacle à la limite de l'érotisme ?_ Demanda Emma.

\- _C'était un moment difficile de ma vie, Emma. Je ne pouvais pas échapper à cette vie. J'ai dû suivre le mouvement, et cela incluait de coucher avec toute la production. _Narra Regina.

Emma s'étouffa presque avec la céréale qui se trouvait dans sa bouche en entendant le commentaire de la brune.

\- _T'es si courageuse._ Dit-elle avec admiration.

Regina tourna la tête pour faire face à la blonde, manœuvrant pour être beaucoup plus proche.

\- _Tu pourrais être le sixième membre, Emma. Tu devras juste passer l'initiation. _

Emma voyait où cela allait mener quand Regina se pencha à tel point que leurs nez se touchaient.

\- _Et si tu me montrais quelques uns de tes mouvements, Madame la Maire ? _

Regina bondit et entraîna Emma avec elle pour qu'elles soient toutes les deux debout. Sur l'écran, le groupe The Wiggles était dans une grosse voiture rouge et chantait en pourchassant un chien. Regina commença à danser, elle tourna avant de taper Emma dans la main puis faire la vague avec les bras.

\- _Oh, __**ça**__ c'est classe !_ S'écria Emma en pointant les mouvements branchés de Regina. _Est-ce que j'y arrive ?_ Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'essayait à ce mouvement de danse complexe. Regina hocha la tête et rapidement elles étaient toutes les deux en train de danser avec la télé à fond, tout en mangeant les derniers brownies en réserve.

Quand le spectacle toucha à sa fin, les femmes se calmèrent. Regina avait fini assise sur les genoux d'Emma avec ses bras entourant les épaules de la jeune blonde. Elle avait depuis longtemps retiré son pantalon en prétextant que ses « attributs » avaient besoin de respirer.

\- _Est-ce que la lune et les étoiles sont amies ?_ Demanda la brune d'une voix innocente alors que les images d'une lune bleue et d'étoiles dorées en pyjamas défilaient sur l'écran.

\- _Elles sont meilleures amies pour la vie._ Répondit Emma en amenant la femme plus près.

Sans même y penser, elle planta un doux baiser sur l'épaule dénudée de Regina. Celle-ci se tortilla dans ses bras et se positionna de sorte qu'elles soient face à face. Emma leva la main et écarta les cheveux se trouvant devant les yeux bruns puis se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser.

Regina répondit aussitôt, elle attrapa le visage d'Emma avec ses deux mains et inhala avant de mettre la langue dans sa bouche. Emma gémit au contact de cette bouche et sa main s'éleva pour attraper une poignée de cheveux.

\- _Regina, on ne peut pas._ Elle haletait contre cette autre bouche même si son cerveau lui criait de continuer. S'embrasser était possible, mais si elles continuaient ainsi, cela les mènerait indubitablement au sexe, et ce serait franchir la limite.

\- _Mais Emma … je t'aime._

Emma fut paralysée à ces mots.

\- _Tu quoi ? _

Regina afficha un sourire éclatant et se mit une poignée de céréales dans la bouche.

\- _Henry va être furieux, on a mangé toutes ses céréales. _Marmonna-t-elle en couvrant la blonde de miettes.

\- _Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?_ Redemanda Emma tout en essayant de se redresser avec Regina toujours assise sur ses genoux.

\- _J'ai dit que Henry allait être … _

\- _Non, avant ça._ Interrompit Emma.

\- _J'ai dit je t'aime._ Déclara Regina avec un haussement d'épaule, comme si c'était la chose la plus banale à dire au monde.

Les yeux d'Emma se remplirent de larmes. Elle n'était du genre émotive habituellement, mais le fait que Regina l'aimait réellement provoqua une explosion de bonheur dans son cœur. Pas littéralement, parce que ce serait sale et que Regina ne l'aimerait plus après.

Un coup à la porte attira leur attention.

\- _C'est la police ! Je vais aller en prison et ils ne me laisseront plus être maire ! Je vais devenir la pute lesbienne de quelqu'un ! _Regina hurla et se cacha sous la couverture duveteuse.

\- _Euh, Gina._ Interpella Emma en passant sa tête sous la cabane en tissu. Regina mit un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- _Chuut. Si on ne fait pas de bruit, ils pourront pas nous trouver. Je suis imbattable à cache-cache._

\- _Regina, c'est moi la police. Tu ne vas pas aller en prison. _Tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

Regina bondit et se saisit de la main d'Emma, l'entraînant à l'étage jusqu'à dans sa chambre où elle la poussa à l'intérieur du placard avant de s'y glisser ensuite. La douce fragrance du parfum de Regina était suspendue dans l'air autour d'elles, et Emma éternua.

Regina couvrit sa bouche avec sa main alors qu'elles entendirent des bruits de pas ascendant lentement les escaliers.

\- _Si ça se trouve être un cannibale, je vais devoir te sacrifier._ Chuchota Regina.

\- _Oh bah merci. _Chuchota Emma en retour après avoir retiré la main de l'autre femme de sa bouche.

\- _Désolée, t'es plus grosse que moi. Et t'as meilleur goût. _Répondit-elle.

\- _J'ai cru que tu m'aimais !_ Lança Emma, la voix s'élevant légèrement. Regina se tourna vers elle avec un sourire timide.

\- _Tu sais que je le penses vraiment. _Roucoula-t-elle en pinçant la joue de la blonde comme un bébé.

Emma rougit et baissa les yeux.

\- _Hey, tu sais quoi ?_ Dit doucement Regina alors qu'elles écoutaient les bruits de pas s'éloigner de leur cachette.

\- _Hmm ?_ S'intéressa Emma.

\- _T'es dans le placard._ Ricana la brune.

\- _Techniquement, c'est toi qui m'as poussée dans le placard, Gina._ Rit Emma.

Regina se leva et alluma la lampe-torche, attrapant deux cintres. Elle en jeta un sur Emma avant de déplier la tige de métal composant le sien.

\- _Regina, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Demanda Emma.

\- _Il y a quelqu'un dans ma maison. On a besoin d'armes._ Rétorqua son amie.

\- _Contente-toi de leur montrer tes nichons. Ce sont de vrais armes._ Ricana la blonde. Regina lui donna un coup avec un sourire arrogant.

\- _C'est seulement toi qui veut voir mes nichons, Emma. _

La jeune femme haussa les épaule à cette remarque.

\- _Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? J'aime les nichons. Surtout les tiens. _

Maintenant ce fut au tour de Regina de devenir émotive.

\- _Tu m'aimes vraiment ?_

Emma leva la main et tapota la jambe de Regina, dans la mesure où cet espace confiné ne leur permettait pas de se lever toutes les deux.

\- _Évidemment que oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu m'aimeras autant quand tu auras arrêté de planer._

\- _Je t'aimais bien avant de planer, et je t'aimerais après. La Maire est quelque peu une garce._ Commenta Regina.

Emma leva les yeux vers elle avec un regard exprimant le caractère inattendu de cette déclaration.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Je suis son côté fun et insouciant. Regina ne me laisse pas beaucoup sortir. _Bouda la brune.

Emma pourrait penser que c'est la chose la plus bizarre qu'elles n'aient jamais faites, aucune personne saine d'esprit ne danserait sur une musique du groupe The Wiggles et n'irait se cacher dans un placard, à moins d'avoir moins de cinq ans.

Emma remarqua que Regina commençait à faire la tête.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ Interrogea-t-elle. Regina baissa les yeux vers elle avant de détourner le regard. _Gina …_ Taquina Emma en lui chatouillant ses pieds nus.

Quand Regina ne répondit pas, Emma se força à se lever, écrasant leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

\- _C'est juste que …_ Regina se mordilla la lèvre. _Je ne suis pas comme toi. T'es la maman cool, la shériff décontractée, putain de parfaite Emma Swan. _Déplora-t-elle.

Emma savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'être médisante. Alors, elle serra les deux mains de Regina dans les siennes et dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- _T'es plus belle que Cendrillon. Tu sens comme les aiguilles de pin et ton visage est comme un soleil, et je t'aime parce que t'es tellement une dure à cuire. Tu me fais me surpasser._

Regina sourit à cela, et Emma pouvait affirmer que son discours ridicule avait aidé un peu.

Les pas entrèrent dans la chambre. Emma retomba sur le sol et agrippa fermement le cintre dans sa main. Les deux femmes retenaient leur souffle et scrutaient à travers les fentes de la porte. Une main atteint la poignée et la tourna avant d'ouvrir.

Emma tomba en avant alors que Regina trébucha sur elle et tomba à plat sur le ventre.

\- _Je suis armée ! _Cria Regina, le visage toujours contre le sol. _Et si vous ne dégagez pas tout de suite de ma maison, je n'hésiterai pas pour utiliser mon arme ! Et si vous n'êtes toujours pas parti, mon amoureuse va vous botter le cul !_

Emma se mit à ricaner. Elle ne put pas s'en empêcher, c'était tellement ridicule. La maire de la ville était en train de s'agiter dans tout les sens sur le sol, à moitié nue et planant comme un avion, tout en tenant un porte-manteau et vociférant des menaces de mort, et la shériff de la ville riait tellement fort qu'elle se sentit sur le point de faire pipi dans son pantalon.

\- _Emma ? _

La blonde leva les yeux pour voir David debout au-dessus d'elles.

\- _Salut, papa._ Dit-elle timidement, ayant soudainement peur de se faire sermonner.

Lui et Blanche faisaient partis de ceux qui n'avaient pas rejoint le clan des consommateurs d'herbe, et avaient clamé que s'ils surprenaient Emma en train d'en utiliser, elle serait dans un sacré pétrin, quelque soit son âge.

Regina s'assit, les pupilles couvrant pratiquement l'entièreté de ses yeux.

\- _David, j'aurais pu te tuer !_ Se plaignit Regina.

David se baissa pour l'aider à se relever, puis prit Emma dans ses bras. Celle-ci se débattait pour se libérer, mais David la maintenait fermement.

\- _David ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ Blanche fit son apparition dans la pièce.

\- _Pourquoi vous êtes dans ma maison ? Vous êtes entrés par effraction !_ Hurla Regina, clairement énervée maintenant.

\- _Tout va bien, Blanche. J'ai trouvé ces deux-là dans le placard en train de faire dieu sait quoi, puisqu'elles sont toutes les deux visiblement complètement défoncées. _Répondit-il.

\- _On faisait l'amour comme des animaux sauvages en rut !_ Prétendit Regina. La maire se tourna vers David et mit ses mains autour de sa bouche. _Et au fait, ta fille a un sacré appétit. Pas étonnant qu'elle mange autant !_

\- _On a pas couché, Regina ! Putain, va te toucher ! Tu délires ! _Défendit Emma.

\- _Non, je suis sexy et je le sais ! _S'écria Regina en retour.

Blanche et David entraînèrent les deux femmes au rez-de-chaussée et les installèrent sur le canapé.

\- _Nous sommes venus car David dit qu'Emma ne répondait pas au téléphone. Henry est sorti de l'école il y a une heure mais aucune d'entre vous ne s'est montrée pour le récupérer._ Informa Blanche.

\- _Ta fille ne peut pas s'empêcher de rester collée à moi._ Dit Regina avec un clin d'œil . Ce qui lui valu un coup dans la face avec un coussin.

\- _Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous avez toutes les deux décidé de faire quelque chose de si irresponsable ?_ Interrogea Blanche en regardant Emma quelques secondes de plus que Regina.

\- _J'étais en retard pour ma leçon de magie donc j'ai pris mon sachet de brownies pour la route. Je suis partie pour aller nous chercher le déjeuner mais quand je suis revenue Regina en avait mangé quelques uns alors on est venues là en attendant que les effets se dissipent. _Répondit la blonde.

\- _Vous allez avoir de gros ennuis, jeune fille. _Blanche avertit sa fille. _Et toi …_ Elle se tourna vers Regina. _… va mettre un pantalon._

\- _Tu peux pas m'obliger ! C'est ma maison !_ Cria Regina avant de lui tirer la langue. Alors David la souleva pour la porter sur son épaule pendant qu'elle criait et donnait des coups tout le long de la montée des marches.

\- _Qu'est-ce que j'l'aime. Elle est drôle. _Commenta Emma avec un bâillement et un sourire fatigué.

\- _Tu quoi ?_ Questionna Blanche avec un air surpris. Regina interrompit la conversation en sautant sur la blonde.

Emma grogna de douleur mais rit quand Regina la chatouilla.

\- _David m'a dit que si je mettais un pantalon, on pourrait faire un château avec des couvertures et des oreillers._

Ce fut à contre-cœur que David et Blanche construisirent pour elles le château confortable au beau milieu du salon.

\- _C'est bon, maintenant vous allez toutes les deux vous allonger et vous reposer un peu. _Manda fermement Blanche.

\- _Est-ce que je peux dormir avec ma Emma à moi ?_ Demanda Regina alors qu'elles s'installaient dedans.

\- _Oui, tu peux dormir avec Emma. _Répondit Blanche.

Emma ricana quand Regina l'embrassa.

\- _On a bien dit dormir, Regina. Pas de bisous, pas de mains sous les vêtements, pas de galipettes. Compris ?_ Explicita Blanche.

Les deux femmes froncèrent les sourcils et hochèrent la tête avant de s'endormir en se serrant fort l'une contre l'autre.

Emma se réveilla avec la bouche sèche et les yeux tirés. Elle se demanda à quel point Regina serait énervée contre elle. C'était le mauvais côté de l'herbe la plupart du temps on se rappelait de toutes les choses stupides qu'on avait faites lorsqu'on était défoncés.

Regina grommela quand elle commença à se réveiller.

\- _Emma ?_ Appela-t-elle lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elles étaient enlacées sous une couverture. _Miss Swan._ Grogna-t-elle en retombant dans son rôle de femme autoritaire.

Emma grimaça et s'écarta lentement de l'autre femme. Il semblerait que la Regina fun s'était envolée.

\- _T'es vraiment énervée ? _Vérifia doucement la blonde.

À sa grande surprise, Regina gloussa.

\- P_lus désappointée que tu n'es pas partagé tes brownies plus tôt. J'étais tellement stressée avant, et maintenant je me sens cent fois mieux. _

Emma lui rendit un sourire nerveux. Regina lui sourit en retour un moment.

\- _Néanmoins, cela ne peut pas se produire trop régulièrement, Emma. Rien ne pourra être accompli dans cette ville si nous laissons ses résidents faire cela quotidiennement._

\- _Et si on instaurait une règle pour que personne ne travaille sous influence. Peut-être avoir une journée dans le mois ou quelque chose dans le genre où on prendrait un jour de repos pour ça ?_ Suggéra Emma.

Regina haussa les épaules.

\- _Cela me semble correct. Du moment que les enfants ne se mettent pas à en consommer. _

\- _J'ai déjà établi une règle comme quoi seuls les adultes pouvaient en utiliser après avoir attrapé Henry et Violet avec un cookie volé._ Dit Emma. Elle n'était pas préparé au coup cinglant qui lui engourdit le bras.

\- _Henry a essayé et tu ne m'as rien dit ?! _S'exclama Regina.

\- _Je l'ai puni de xbox pendant un mois. Je pense que je simple fait de le menacer de te le dire était une punition en soi. D'ailleurs, c'est un ado. Il va essayer de tester nos limites. Pas que j'excuse son comportement._ Soutint Emma.

\- _Bonjour les filles._ Dit joyeusement Blanche en s'introduisant dans le petit espace. _Je vous ai apporté des briques de jus de fruit et des pancakes vraiment miam-miam préparés par David._ Exagéra Blanche en tendant à chacune une assiette en plastique et une fourchette pour enfant.

\- _Maman, t'es au courant qu'on est plus en train de planer, hein ?_ Expliqua Emma.

\- S_i vous voulez vous conduire comme des enfants, alors je vais vous traiter comme des enfants._ Déclara Blanche. Les deux femmes levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- _Nous allons avoir un conseil municipal à ce propos, Blanche. Tout va bien. _Affirma Regina.

\- _Je ne vois rien de bien à cela, mais d'accord. _Marmonna-t-elle avant de sortir pour les laisser seules.

David passa sa tête à l'intérieur en leur jetant une bouteille de chantilly.

\- _Je vais ramener ta mère à la maison et vérifier que tout va bien pour Henry et Neal. Vous pensez pouvoir bien vous comporter pendant qu'on sera partis ? _

Emma montra la bouteille.

\- _Papa, tu viens juste de nous donner une bouteille de chantilly. Je pense que c'est toi qui veux qu'on se comporte mal. _

David sourit et secoua la tête au commentaire de sa fille.

\- _Mange tes pancakes, Emma. _

\- _Manges tes pancakes, Emma._ La blonde imita son père alors qu'elle pulvérisait une quantité plus que généreuse de cette gourmandise sur son petit-déjeuner.

\- _Que dirais-tu de manger quelque chose d'encore meilleur ?_ Suggéra Regina.

Emma releva subitement la tête et elle scrutait l'autre femme avec les yeux larges comme des soucoupes.

\- _Quoi ?_

Regina souriait malicieusement, se saisissant de la bouteille qui était dans sa main.

\- _Eh bien, tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? _

Pour une raison ou une autre, cette remarque mit Emma à fleur de peau.

\- _Regina, j'étais peut-être défoncés quand je t'ai dit ça, mais je ne rigolais pas. Je t'aime vraiment._

Le sourire de Regina se transforma, il devint plus sérieux d'une certaine manière. Mais elle resta silencieuse alors qu'Emma s'exprimait.

\- _Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je prends à la légère. Il en faut beaucoup pour que je parviennes à aimer quelqu'un comme ça. Après des années passées sans personne, à être seule, c'est difficile de laisser quelqu'un entrer. Alors, si tu penses que je vais être … une bonne amie avec qui s'amuser, tu peux chercher quelqu'un d'autre. _

\- _Tu penses que l'amour est une chose aisée pour moi, Emma ? Commença Regina. J'ai perdu Daniel, j'ai été forcée dans un mariage où il n'y avait pas du tout d'amour, et Robin … eh bien, après m'avoir quitté pour Marian, j'ai réalisé que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. C'était simplement l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'appréciait assez pour que je n'ai pas à être seule. Pour t'avouer la vérité, il a même été difficile pour moi d'aimer Henry. _

\- _Et pour Graham ?_ Demanda Emma. Regina soupira.

\- _Il était sous mon contrôle quand j'étais … méchante. Ce n'était pas le seul. Et je regrette cela. Peut-être que si j'avais seulement lâcher prise sur ma colère, j'aurais pu être heureuse. Mais je t'ai vue avec Crochet, et je ne voulais pas gâcher cela pour toi._

Emma s'approcha davantage de la femme.

\- _Et regarde ce qui s'est passé. Il m'a quitté pour une autre. Mais je ne suis pas en colère parce qu'il n'était pas celui que j'aimais. _

Regina lui offrit un sourire avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- _Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit plus tôt ? J'aurais pu lui botter le cul._

\- _Je ne voulais pas mettre notre amitié en danger. En plus, je pense que c'est plutôt rude d'envoyer quelqu'un comme toi après un pirate manchot. _Répondit Emma en souriant.

Regina gloussa et se rallongea contre les oreillers.

\- _On aurait pu éviter beaucoup d'ennuis si seulement nous nous étions dites la vérité. _

Emma la rejoint après avoir posé son petit-déjeuner sur le côté.

\- _Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? _

Regina la regarda curieusement et hocha la tête.

\- _Quand est-ce que … tu as commencé à avoir des sentiments pour moi ?_ Demanda Emma en craignant à moitié de connaître la réponse.

\- _Honnêtement ? Quand tu as coupé mon pommier et m'a menacée. Mais je pense que j'ai vraiment su que je t'aimais bien quand on s'est battues devant mon caveau. _Avoua la brune.

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

\- _Si Graham n'avait pas été là, je serais probablement parvenue à mes fins avec toi à ce moment-là._ Reprit la brune.

\- _Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?_

Les yeux émeraude sondaient le chocolat. Regina se pencha en avant, et le cœur d'Emma rata un battement. Putain de merde, Regina Mills était finalement sur le point de la baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle en oubli son propre nom.

Emma fut rudement tirée de sa torpeur quand, au lieu de l'embrasser comme elle s'y attendait, Regina tendit son bras derrière elle pour se saisir de la bouteille de chantilly, et lui en pulvériser sur le visage.

\- _Mange tes pancakes, Emma. _

Emma rit et obéit. Elle devait juste se procurer plus de brownies provenant de Leroy pour séduire la maire. Et la prochaine fois, elle se retiendrait pas.

* * *

Et voilà! Alors? Vos avis?

Je n'ai fait que deux relectures alors j'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes ...

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié Castaway, je vais sûrement traduire le chapitre suivant après (mais avant je vais aller me faire des pancakes parce que cette histoire m'en a donné trop envie!), je ne vous promets rien pour aujourd'hui mais il y aura un nouveau chapitre bientôt!

Je n'ai pas non plus oublié la traduction en anglais "I Will Always Find You" de la superbe histoire de Bonne Ame, mais après mon hospitalisation j'ai besoin de me reposer et c'est beaucoup moins fatiguant pour mon cerveau de traduire de l'anglais au français. S'il y en a parmi vous qui attendent la suite, je suis désolée pour l'attente mais je m'y remets bientôt!

Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes blablas et je vous dis à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventure! Merci de m'avoir lue!


End file.
